wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Knight (tactics)
The Black Knight is the final boss of the Trial of the Champion in the Crusaders' Coliseum. He is encountered by all players, after they have defeated three grand champions of the opposite faction, and Argent Confessor Paletress or Eadric the Pure. Abilities Phase 1 & 2: * Plague Strike - A vicious strike that deals weapon damage and plagues the target with Blood Plague, dealing Shadow damage over time. ** Blood Plague - Deals 1,755 to 1,845 (Heroic: 3,510 to 3,690) Shadow damage every 2 seconds. (Disease) * Ice Touch - Inflicts 2,925 to 3,075 (Heroic: 4,875 to 5,125) Frost damage and causes Frost Fever. ** Frost Fever - A disease dealing 1,950 to 2,050 Frost damage every 3 seconds and reducing the target's melee and ranged attack speed by 25% for 15 seconds. (Disease) * Obliterate - A brutal instant attack that deals 125% weapon damage plus 720 (Heroic: 1500), total damage increased 30% per each of your diseases on the target, removing the diseases on the target. Phase 1: * Death's Respite - Death's Respite stuns the target for 2 seconds, inflicts 8,288 to 8,712 (Heroic: 13,163 to 13,837) Shadow damage and knocks the target back. Used on random target. * Raise Dead - Raises a Ghoul to fight by your side. ** Ghoul Explode - The Black Knight forces a Ghoul minion to explode! (5 seconds channel) Phase 2: * Army of the Dead - Summons an entire legion of Ghouls to fight for the Death Knight. (Used on the beginning of Phase 2) ** Ghoul Explode - The Black Knight forces a Ghoul minion to explode! (5 seconds channel) * Desecration - Causes the Grasp of the Dead effect for 8 yards around the target. Decreases move speed by 50% and inflicts 1,170 to 1,230 (Heroic: 1,950 to 2,050) Shadow damage every 2 seconds. Phase 3: * Death's Bite - Dealing xxx to xxx (Heroic: xxx to xxx) Shadow damage to all targets every 3 seconds. Causes Death's Bite. ** Death's Bite - Increases magical damage taken by 5%. (Stacking) * Marked For Death - The Black Knight has marked you for death, increasing magic damage taken by 200% for 10 seconds. Strategy Each phase is about killing The Black Knight once: Phase 1: Corporeal form Focus on The Black Knight. Once he summons his ghoul, focus on it as it shouldnt explode. Phase 2: Skeleton form The Army of the Death ghouls cant be tanked but have very low HP. Gather ontop of The Black Knight and AoE them down before they explode. After the ghouls are dead, finish off the flesh wounded Black Knight. Dont bother Desecration since it does negligible damage. Phase 3: Ghost form Keep an eye on the player who receives the Marked For Death debuff since he gets definitely the most damage. No adds in this Phase, simply finish off The Black Knight. Quotes Intro: : : : : : Aggro: * Phase 2: * Phase 3: * Special: * * Killing a player: * Death: * Outro: : : Video Normal PTR encounter _DypfWDfZO0 Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Trial of the Champion mobs Category:Bosses